Conflicted Fear
by QB Kanen
Summary: Kaito found his way into the Key and he riles things up into an intense situation. Astral figures out his fear of the Numbers Hunter. Fearshipping.


**|Conflicted Fear**

* * *

><p>The blue spirit grunted, his mismatched eyes staring into dull grey eyes with fear and sided hate. Kaito gripped Astral's shoulder with his free hand, pushing his body against his.<p>

"You know what I want?" Kaito kept his moans low, making Astral feel aroused. Kaito jerked his head forwards, "Rub it all together."

"Hn? Rub wha-ah!" Astral arched his back as Kaito's throbbing dick brushed by his sensitive area where it should have had never been touched. The spirit dug his fingers into the boy's skin of his ass. Kaito moaned louder at the touch, pushing himself closer to Astral. He gritted his teeth, moving his head down to the blue neck in front of him, biting down hard without a warning. Astral's noise was a mixture of a loud yelp and a moan.

Transparent hands snaked down, gripping Kaito's buttocks. One hand found the base of Kaito's excited hard-on. Kaito let a gasp escape through his teeth, biting down Astral's neck harder, leaving a curved bruise. Astral half screamed, moaning out the hunter's name.

"Do it, I command you to do it," Astral said, panting. Kaito let out a low growl and moved, their crotches sliding against each other. Astral moaned slightly and shifted his fingers up the underside of the boy's eager cock.

"Right there, rub it there." Kaito said through his teeth, his dick getting more red. Astral wrapped his blue hand around the cock, the thumb brushing by the tip and teasing it further. The spirit continue to swirl his thumb around the sensitive head, Kaito dug his nails down Astral's back.

"Does that pleasure you, eager hunter?" Kaito bucked up his hips, moving the cock up in his hand as it wanted more further attention.

"You know what to do, right?" Astral just stared at him, still teasing him. The blonde continued, "Suck it. Suck it real good."

Dazed by his demand, Astral moved his hands to wrap around Kaito's legs right under his ass. His body dropping down to his crotch area. Kaito hunched over slightly, his back arching. The spirit's purple tongue made contact with the shaft, pulling out a gasp from the boy. He dragged his warm tongue up, teasing him more. The older Tenjo curled his fingers into Astral's hair tightly.

Astral slid his tongue back in, taking a look at Kaito's pulsating cock. He placed his lips on the tip and slid down to the base as he kept going with his playful tactics. Kaito moaned lightly and curled his fingers more, tugging at Astral's hair.

Astral moved his head back before bringing it forwards again, rubbing his cheek against the boy's throbbing organ. Astral nuzzled his face more onto Kaito's dick before drawing back. The spirit opened his mouth, taking in the tip inside of his mouth. His purple tongue closed up the space, taking more of his dick deeper into his cavern.

The blonde threw back his head from the enjoyable pleasure he was receiving. Astral moved back and forth, drawing out moans and gasps from the Tenjo brother.

"More, damn it! Faster!" Kaito yelled out, Astral obeyed him as he quickened the pace. Kaito kept moaning the spirit's name over and over, mixed in with other words and wordless noises.

The grey-eyes teen grunted and pulled Astral closer to himself. He knew what was coming as he drew back his head, about to let go until Kaito put his hand on the back of Astral's head and roughly pulled him back, forcing Astral to deep-throat his cock. Overwhelmed by the heat and pleasure he felt, he released down Astral's throat, forcing him to swallow it. Astral slowly pulled back, smacking his lips, the tip of his tongue licking his lips.

Astral slid down to the ground beneath him, his arms still clinging onto Kaito's bare legs. The boy collapsed down to the floor in several minutes of recovering. His legs apart, his hands snaked around the spirit's waist, pulling him onto his lap.

With his free hand, he held onto his mush organ, placing it in between Astral's legs as he pushed himself inside. Astral gasped out a near scream of Kaito being inside him. His hands gripped onto Kaito's upper arms. He wrapped his legs around Kaito, pulling himself closer as he slowly pumped into him. His hips made motion within each quickening thrust.  
>Astral let out a scream, louder than the previous ones as Kaito thrusted harder into the amnesiac spirit. The Numbers Hunter groaned and gritted his teeth, feeling his end was near. Astral panted heavily, feeling worn out.<p>

The older Tenjo brother called out the spirit's name as he released, hunching over Astral more. He slid himself out him and sat back, panting.

Astral's face was flustered by what just had happened. Why did he obey him? More importantly, what are his feelings about the boy? Quite so, he is terrified of the hunter's power. Perhaps, he isn't so bad when he is not hunting for Numbers.

Maybe... Maybe they could be friends, yet enemies at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>I introduce you to one of my OTPs, Fearshipping. I hope to see more fans of this pair someday. <strong>

**However, thanks for reading whether you're a fearshipper or not. **


End file.
